Kagome and the eleven princesses
by Kimiko Daichi
Summary: Now as a princess Kagome is ready to face a new challenge. What can this journey bring for our dear Miko? With the help of new friends and a new love its time to save the Magical worlds.


**Disclaimer: Atsuko Kimiko Daichi does not own Inuyasha or any of it characters. She makes no money or profit by this story. She only owns the plot and any OC who may appear. **

Atsuko: This is my new story and as you can guess Kagome is in the main role. The paring will probably be Kagome/OC. And NO Inuyasha or any of the others will not appear. So I will not make that paring.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been four years since her guest in Feudal era was complete. It had been had for Kagome she ended up with a depression and she had barely eaten. After two years of depression she managed to get a hold on her life. She finished school with summer courses and a lot of help.

She learned a lot in Feudal era and she got a lot of old stuff with home. She matured a great deal and after she had spent a lot of many getting new school uniforms she decided to change. She started to wear jeans, shorts, tank tops and combat boots. It was a lot easier to move in.

Kagome was now nineteen years old and a beautiful woman. Her hair now reached her rear and her bang was swept to the side. All her baby fat was now muscles and curves. She could honestly say she was proud of how she looked.

A yawn escaped her pink lips as she slammed her book in before placing in on the shelf. She dragged her feet to her bathroom to change into her nightgown. It was made of white silk with black bows at the end and the top it reached her mid-tight with spaghetti strops.

She pulled her comforter up to her thin before snuggling deep into her bed falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

She was falling down her nightgown flying around her. As she was falling she noticed that the sky slowly was changing from black to a dark orange. She slowly started to drift down to the earth as her feet touched the ground she straightened her gown and hair before looking around.

She noticed that she was in a forest and by the looks of it, it was fall. The trees were green, yellow and orange. The grass was a dark brown color and she noticed she was standing on a road she decided to follow the road.

It didn't take long to reach a big cliff on the other side of the cliff was an old abounded castle the only way to the castle was to go over an old bridge. The castle was big but sadly old and ramshackle the windows were broken. Plants were climbing through holes and cracks.

She saw a purple light slipping through the door and her curiosity got the best of her and she followed. She carefully avoided the holes in the bridge so not to fall down.

The inside of the castle was just as ram shackled as the outside. She let out a scream when a mouse touched her bare foot. A light giggle could be heard from upstairs and Kagome quickly followed the sound to a big bedroom. It was a light blue and white colored room worthy to a princess.

But that wasn't what shocked on the bed there sat girl no bigger than her hand with big purple/blue butterfly wings on her back. She wore a smile on her face and her indigo eyes were filled with laughter. She flew over to Kagome and bowed as best as she could while flying.

"Hello my lady." Her voice was soft and kind like bells.

"Please just call me Kagome. What's your name?" Kagome gave the fairy a small smile and raised an eyebrow when the fairy's eyes clouded with sadness.

"My name is Kimiko but just call me Chou and I am your personal fairy." The smile returned to her face and she started fly over to the bed she sat herself before padding the place besides her. Kagome walked over and sat beside the fairy.

~Kagome's Pov~

"WHAT?!" The castle shock at the loud yell and a certain purple haired fairy was now nursing her ears.

"It's true what I tell you. You're a princess the princess of music to be exact. I called you here because the magical worlds needs your help."

The purple haired fairy turned her eyes to me. They were full of sadness and anger. I wanted nothing more then pull the cute creature into my arms and shield her.

"Why do you need my help I'm just a clumsy teenager who is worthless." After all that's what Inuyasha told me so many times.

I was surprised when she turned to me with eyes full of blazing anger and started to yell.

"YOU'RE NOT WORTHLESS! I DON'T KNOW THAT STUPID HANYO TOLD YOU BUT YOU'RE NOT WOTHLESS, STUPID, CLUMSY OR DUMB!"

Now I was confused how did she know about Inuyasha? I turned to her with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm you're fairy remember I have always been there for you. Even I feudal era and helped you as good as I could. Well anyway the reason why I need your help is because the magical worlds are affected with darkness and evil. An evil wizard named Smaug has taken over the worlds. You're our only hope. In every world there is creatures called Enigma's. They have captured the other princesses and if we don't stop them then the whole universe will be thrown into darkness and chaos.

I sat there wide eyed and starred. I know it sounds stupid but come on! I guess I have to help. *Sigh* Not again well let's get this show on the road.

"Okay when do we start and where are we going?!"

"First you need some other clothes. Hm The first world we are going to visit is Lunatic. The center of the moon." She took what looked like powder out of her pocket and blew into my face. I looked with comical big eyes as my nightgown started to chance.

I walked over to the mirror to see how I looked. I now wore a white sleeveless dress with a big tutu skirt. The dress reached my knees and a blue silk band around my waist before it tied to a bow on my back. White ballerina shoes with blue bows were on my feet. My hair was tied in a high ponytail with a blue band.

"Wow I look just wow." I turned and smiled at the purple haired fairy and then I noticed that she wore a purple checkered dress with black knee length converse.

"Well let's go oh wait you will need this." A white flute appeared in my hand a satisfied sigh escaped Chou.

Looks like a new adventure awaits me, who know what will happen now.

* * *

R&R tell me what you think and if I should continue. If you want you can get your OC into the story but only maybe!

Lots of love!

~Chou-chan.


End file.
